


Heal Me

by SerinaKuro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friends help cure so much sadness, Minor Character Death, Modern AU, Set In Modern Time, Suicidal Thoughts, The power of friendship, ahem Eren may have a light crush just sayin, but a helpful one, but we love her anyway, hanji is just nosy, happy ends, levi is an angry bean, mikasa always mother hen, no but really this story was more so to help author heal, or well a better one, she needs to butt out peoples relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerinaKuro/pseuds/SerinaKuro
Summary: A story of how the recent events in your life have affected you. How does a certain clean freak help fix that?A story to read if you've been hurt by loss and want to see a journey on how one goes about getting back some of the pieces taken. Hanji is nosy, Mikasa is mama hen, and Levi just wants to keep the peace. It's these types of friends that help you find your place again after fire injured your core.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Endless Tears

======  
(Y/n) = Your name  
(L/n) =Last name  
(M/n) = Moms name  
(H/c) = Hair color  
(H/l) =Hair length  
(S/c) = Skin color  
(E/c) = Eye color  
======

You weren't the easiest to break at times, you were that girl that smiled with friends daily at college, stressed out by work and studies like every other person.

So why did your chest hurt so bad right now?

The sounds of fresh rain came pouring down along (S/C) skin. Your clothes slowly began to stick to its owner as the steps along this path would no longer move.

What was the point? They were all dead so you had no where to go. Yesterday was pretty normal so how did you end up here? You've gone over it a few times already in your head but...once more would be nice.

*~ Earlier that day ~*

It was like the usual quick paced mornings you spent before rushing out the door. Hulk smashing your annoying alarm clock, reminding yourself to buy a less annoying one (but knowing you'd never get to it), brush teeth, etc.

Your (H/L) (H/C) hair was difficult to work with on some mornings at times you wished to chop it all off. "Work with me today and I will get you a deep shampoo and condition at the hair salon this weekend!" A few more annoying groans and swears happen before your hair is styled to your liking.

You were a regular 22 year old college girl. Nothing that special happened often in your life. You almost wished for something exciting at times.

After kissing your parents bye you snag an apple for the road not wishing to be late. Mr. Smith has already gotten mad a few times and an after class lecture did NOT sound fun on a Friday.

Yeah...things were pretty normal. You go to class, meet with Eren and the gang, chat, work and after class you bug Hanji and Levi. You barely talked with him without the smiling idiot around, he never seemed interested in talking back to you anyways.

So where did today go wrong? Could you have stopped it if you'd gone home instead of staying out at kareoke with friends?

Questions and more questions interrupt the flashback of the night.

Bidding your friends, and Levi a smiling goodbye you rush off home. The smell of something burning caught your nose at some point down the road, couldn't be up ahead right? Not your home.

Adrenaline begins to pump through your veins as you pick up the pace till your body is now sprinting. The worst thoughts entering your mind.

Frozen outside (E/C) colored eyes widen at the sight. "Mother! Father!" You don't waste any time rushing to do anything to help. Your mother was pregnant she was waiting for the right time to surprise your dad this week. Your baby sibling is dying in this along with your parents if it gets out of control.

Using your school bag to break a window you cover your mouth with a handkerchief. There's so much black smoke that its hard as all hell to breath, a cough escapes your lips every few seconds. "M..mom! Mom where are..you!" Some movement in the kitchen alert you to rush.

Under some rubble was your mother bleeding from the head and..oh god no no no No! She's loosing so much blood, its between her legs. "I'll get you out, hold on." Coughing a few hard times you could feel the burning in your lungs every second in here and the sounds of sirens coming.

You do the best you can to shove the rubble aside managing to get most off to help tug her out slightly. "(Y-Y/N)...you have to go..it's...n..not safe.." (M/N) spoke through ragged breaths.

All you could do was shake your head and try to help her out the rest of the rubble. You weren't strong enough sadly but kept trying even after she passed out. "Mom wake up! Don't fall asleep!"

Coughing much harder you were seeing black spots. The shut down of your body was beginning to occur and you could only fight against it, you cursed as you tried again and again you save your mother and unborn sibling.

All you remember after one last tug was blissful darkness taking you.

.  
.  
.

A beeping monitor is what wakes your body from the bed. Jolting up a nurse tries to ease your worries speaking softly to explain. "Ms. (L/N) calm down please, do you remember what happened?"

"Mom..what happened to mom!? The baby!? Dad!?" Forget about her question, those were more important. And yet...the look in her eyes was all the answers you feared most.

"I'm sorry. Your father was found hung and your mother along with the baby didn't make it."

Your world came crashing down. "No..no just this morning we...they were smiling and mom was excited to tell dad about the baby." Gripping at your (H/L) (H/C) strands of hair you couldn't accept this. You couldn't even cry it wouldn't sink in yet.

"Please, Ms. (Y/N) rest for now. The police would like a word with you soon." She excuses herself after setting some water at your bedside.

Long story short after that the police question you and let you know that your father started the fire. He offed himself after hitting your mother upside the head with a bat.

All alone you discharge yourself the next evening. Walking to god knows where.

*~ End of Flashback *~

The rain kissed your face as dull eyes look up. All your beloved family members are dead..why would your father do this? Yeah his company was having troubles here and there but he was working so hard. Wasn't he?

Maybe you should've died with them? Would that have been bet--

"Oi, what are you doing sitting in the damn rain for brat?" An umbrella comes into view as the familiar short male is seen. You were a bit taller than him to be honest, but that wasn't important right now.

Sad eyes meet the familiar grey orbs and finally the damn broke. "Levi..hi...what are you doing out?" You tried to smile and seem normal but it came out broken. The tears spilling from (E/C) orbs mix well with the rain, but he could see through you.

"Cut the bull (Y/N). The fuck happened to you?" He gestured to the bandages around your throat, hands and upper arm.

All you could do was lower your head, all smiles gone only replaced with soft sobs. "Their dead..." was all that could come out your mouth along with a few 'I'm sorry's' which did nothing. 

You no longer have a home or family, it was all taken from you in a blazing, bloody mess. The sound of his signiture 'tch' got your attention.

"Come on, I'm freezing my ass off and I wont wait all night for you to spit it out." Levi's usual bored expression was still there though he now held part of his large umbrella over you. There was a small motion to follow.

Somewhat getting the gesture you follow him awkwardly. Who cares right?

The tears felt endless tonight as the rush of accepting the truth washed over. You're all alone in the world now...you felt broken somewhere inside.


	2. New Home

It was a quiet walk back to what you assumed was his place. A few glances were cast over although overall you didn't care. Maybe just a bit curious. "Why are you bothering?"

"You wanna go back and sit in this cold fucking rain, wallowing in whatever pathetic sadness your feeling, fine. I'm tired and need a drink." He spoke harshly while using his key to unlock the front door. The safety of the umbrella left when he walks inside which now welcomes the cold rush of air once more. It felt lonely without him at your side, wow what?

What an odd thought. Not the only one you've had this night.

"Oi! Did I not just fucking say it was cold?" Levi didn't give you a choice and yanks your body into his home. It smelled of lemon and softener. Hanji always joked about his OCD but..maybe it was right on the money. This small house was spotless, the living room had a large ass t.v. accompanied with a nice couch. "Don't dirty my floor. Take your shoes off and go down the hall to the left." You got a glimpse of the kitchen and that was the same, just spotless.

Not wishing to anger or upset him out of slight fear you'd get what happened to poor Eren, you listen. What was even down the hall? What if he is kidnapping you to sell? Or what if he forces you to perform impure acts to repay his 'kindness'? The dark room brightens with a small click of the switch. (E/C) eyes squint in pain at the moment in need of adjusting.

It...was just a bathroom.

"Levi! I don't have any spare clothes!" You poke your head out to shout softly at the short man wherever he is. You were met with an irritated Levi as he goes to grab one of his shirts and some pj pants. One sigh later he tossed it at you.

"The hell you doing? Your supposed to catch them not shield yourself."

He glared at you for making even the tiniest of messes with his kind offer.

"S-sorry, natural reflex." You mutter a few apologies scrambling to get the clothes and rush into the bathroom slamming the door behind yourself. Sounds of your heartbeat could be heard in your ear. Were you scared or flustered? Both probably. Tonight's events enter your mind again crushing your heart over the weight.

=====

After getting dressed you tried to be as neat as possible. Your hair was still a mess but you felt a bit better now that you had a hot shower. Settling the soaked clothes into what looked like a hamper you exit quietly. "Where's he?" There was no noise for a few seconds.

"What the hell are you doing brat?" He watched your form jump, almost screaming as he had 'snuck' up behind you. Levi shook his head and walks on back twords the kitchen. "Come."

Hesitant you lower your head and follow him. "Sit" he spoke gesturing to the kitchen table, you do so. A small cup of tea is placed before you which earns Levi a confused look, and tilt of the head. "What's this for?"

"Tch, are you brain dead? Is my tea not good enough for you?" His feline eyes narrow as he takes a sip of his own cup across from you.

What a strange way to hold a cup? Did he always do this? You've never noticed since you all hang out in groups of 3 or more. Again, he didn't usually talk back when you tried to with him. Not wishing to let the tea get cold you take a few sips. It hit the spot. You felt toasty.

"Wanna explain why you were wandering in the rain looking like a dead zombie?" He finally brings up while setting his cup aside. Your immediate reaction was looking away. How do you even start?

He waits a moment and then crosses his arms. "Well..?"

"My family, was killed in a fire my dad caused." You bit your lip feeling tears coming. It hurt to talk about this, like pulling a fresh wound open.

You continue. "After we all parted I headed home, the smell of smoke was growing so I panicked. When I got there I didn't think and shattered a window to get inside...mother was bleeding badly. She was pregnant and..there...there was so much blood."

Reliving the memory you shook your head. "I..I tried to get her out the rubble but I was to weak. I kept trying till I blacked out. At the hospital the police told me...dad did all this." You wished to god you knew why. "He hung himself after bashing mom upside the head with a bat, and set the house on fire." Levi stood and walked over to your shaking form.

"Sorry." That's all that came out his mouth as he strokes your shoulder. He still had that deadpan expression but..there was a hint of worry in his eyes. A simple nod was given as you try to gain your composure back. Crying so much felt horrible, like a depressing hole was now formed in your chest.

Levi left your side and came back with first aid items. "Don't look like that brat, I'm going to redress your wounds."

Quiet.

That's all there was as he helped wrap up the cuts and bruises around your throat, slight burns around your hands and arms. You did your side, he got the back and your leg. It felt uncomfortable to be so quiet but you just didn't know what to say.

"Tch, so troublesome." He cleans up everything tucking it all back wherever he got it. "Sorry." You mumbled.

Quiet again.

The fuck is with all this silence its killing you.

"There's a spare room next to mine. Don't dirty it, but go ahead and sleep." Part of you wondered why he even bothered to be kind to you in the first place, he barely talked with you when the group hung out.

Sure, he looked handsome on the outside, but only when he kept his mouth shut. A small thank you was given as you walk off to the bedroom. "Wrong one idiot." He growled seeing your hand on his bedroom door instead.

A slight blush was on your face as you move over and go into the room next to it. It was a simple room. Carpet, a queen size bed, closet for clothes, and open desk space in case one wished to study. Oh god all your school stuff! You'll have to pay to replace it all. Great just fucking great!

"I'll leave tomorrows problems to tomorrows me." As soon as your head hit the pillow you were out.

======

You said nothing, did nothing, just sat there listening to the sounds of bacon being cooked. After what seemed like forever he set a plate down for you as well as himself. You still did nothing. Your eyes slightly dull in thought about last nights dreams.

"Is my cooking not good enough now, brat?" He glared at you then down at your plate, then back at you. You shook your head and finally spoke. "Why are you doing this? Why help me at all?"

His eyebrows raise for a moment before his stoic face returned. A sigh passes his lips. "Shitty-glasses would never let me hear the end of it if I left you in that damn rain, looking the way you did." Oh..so he just helped you so he wouldn't have to hear from Hanji. Fuck him!

That hurts.

"You usually are smiling and to see you looking broken bugged me." He admits while lightly peppering his eggs. You look up to watch him. "You have a poor job of wording things." He looked up ready to say something rude, but stops to see a small smile on your face. "Thanks."

As soon as you had smiled it fades, the pain in your chest still there. He grunts. "Shut up and eat."

.  
.  
.

Breakfast ends so you had to clean the dishes. Honestly you didn't mind cleaning, the sooner you finished the sooner you could do other stuff. Levi was off getting ready for his job as most college students had. This situation was still awkward and you were to scared to ask him if..well if you could stay for a bit. It'd just be till you got to your feet. Imagining him getting pissed scared you into keeping your mouth shut.

Sounds from behind alert you it's him. "Here, if I find my place messy I'll kick your ass." A small silver key was placed in your hand before he leaves like nothing. "This is not the kind of excitement I wanted in my life."

Can you take back your wish? You just felt alone.

You had lost your cell phone in the fire so today would be the day you replace everything. A little work would be nice. First you'd have to talk with your boss on the next chapter ideas.

What was your job?

You were a manga artist. Yeah, make fun, but it felt good to come up with a story and be able to bring it to life.

On the side you'd do commissions sometimes. You weren't all too popular but stuff came in enough to pay the small bills. Getting ready for the day in your now clean clothes from yesterday, and some fresh bandages you go out to replace all your items.

====

Coming back to Levi's place you had a few bags filled with all you needed to get to work. You even got a nice new school bag with supplies. "Where did you prance off to?" Levi's voice once more startled you. He actual found it amusing that you jumped. His face still never showed it as he sat in the kitchen with his tea and sandwich.

"I..had to replace my school stuff, phone, clothes and my..um...work things." You never told your friends what your job was.

Yes, you loved it.

Yes, it was a fun job.

No, you could not live with Hanji knowing.

Levi rose one eyebrow while tilting his head. Damn, he looked cute. Wait stop that (Y/N)! He's a...was he even labeled as your friend? He assumed you wished for him to say it so he spoke. "What is your damn job anyway?" Yup, this is the end. On your grave it'll say 'here lies (Y/N), killed herself out of embarrassment because Levi laughed at her.'

You've never seen him laugh actually so that would be one for the books. Never even seen him smile. He began to get irritated with your silence. "Tch, do I have to repeat myself?"

On instinct you shook your head rapidly. "I..I work as a...manga artist" You mumbled the last part almost in a whisper.

"Dammit (Y/N), speak up!" He didn't have all the time in the world.

"I said I was a manga artist! There! Go on and make fun of me!" Eyes shut tight as a scarlet blush paints (S/C) skin.

You heard nothing. Then a clanking of his cup. "I'm not gonna make fun of you brat. I'm not fucking Hanji." Opening your eyes you stare at him surprised. Have your fears been falsely placed?

The short male sat back relaxing his muscles. "What kind of art do you do for these?"

Seriously?

Well yeah he was an art major you heard rumors in the past, but he switched to something else some time later. Not wanting to anger him you brought up a picture on your phone. Walking over you hold it up for him to look at the picture of a commission you did some time back of your characters.

It was of a taller male vampire holding the somewhat shy girl from behind while tilting her head to the side. Her neck shows bite marks and a string of blood drips down his chin as he smirks. You loved drawing flowers and scattered petals along in various places.

"Not bad." Was all he had to say about it.

You nod and tuck the cell away. "E-excuse me.." You really should call your boss. Leaving Levi to finish eating you go to your room. All the clothes were put away, laptop set up along with your larger tablet, and your school supplies set aside.

Now the hard part.

Well not really but you didn't want to have to explain why you misused coming in today.

=====

He was pretty cool about it all. Especially after news on your house burning hit the news not long ago.

Your sure if you had your old number it'd blow up.

Ding

Ding

DingDingDingDingDing

The heck is that noise?

You peek out your room to hear a curse or two pass Levi's lips, and the usual clicking of his tongue. "So fucking annoying." Seeing him text once and set down his cell to clean it blew up seconds later. In the end he called whoever it was. "Shitty-glasses I swear if you and everyone don't stop spam texting me about (Y/N)'s house burning down I'll kick your ass so hard you'll puke blood."

A small laugh escaped you which caught his attention. Or rather a glare.

Cowering behind the wall you still peeked out. In all honesty you felt like a small animal who had done something wrong. "Here!" He says and tosses the phone.

Fumbling you catch it and hold it to your ear. "H..hello? Hanji?"   
"(Y/NNNN)~!! Are you okay? Why are you at shortstacks place? Did he hurt you? Did you like it? I was sooo worried!" She screams over the phone. Your reaction was looking frantically at Levi then back down a couple times. The fuck did she mean by if he hurt you and if you liked it? "Everything is fine. Levi um...is...letting me stay here for...a moment while this settles down." You looked at him while speaking to see a slight nod.

So he was ok with this?

Sweet!

"I ship it!" The brown haired girl squeals. "Yeah heh um..gotta go. Work and stuff uh..here's my new number. Give it to Eren and the gang. (Insert number.) Bye." You felt so awkward, not really embarrassed..just weird. Holding the phone out for Levi, he walked over and hung up for you. "Tch, I'll never have a moments peace." Oddly enough he secretly like this situation of you staying.

While being shitty at expressing himself he actually liked your smile. At times your kindness shined through, but here you were hurting at the other days events.

Since yesterday you looked in and out of a deep thought and when you were thinking you looked so distant. He was glad to hear your laughter today.

Maybe he could help?

You stood there wondering why he was staring at you. "Levi? Is there something on my face?"

He said nothing and walks off to go back and clean the already spotless kitchen.

Awkward.

You shrug and go to work yourself. After set-up is done you get to work on doodles but...none are happy. Quite depressing honestly. In the end you feel frustrated so take a break. A few knocks echo in the room and you dim the music playing from your laptop. Could've sworn you were being quiet..probably not enough. Levi opens the door. "Were having pizza tonight because I'm to fucking tired to cook or go out and grab something. Don't like it I don't care."

Pizza? Yeah that sounds good after five hours of nothing accomplished. "Pizza is fine. Did you want to split the tab?"

If possible Levi looked even more irritated. "No." He shut the door after that leaving you feeling awkward and alone again. "What a weird guy."

=====

You managed to get a few hours in before the nightmares plague your brain. Blood, your mother, and you unable to help.

Yeah great feelings. Not. 

Jolting up you gripped at the blankets trembling as tears freshly fall from sad (E/C) eyes. "I should've died with them." Your door opens revealing the one and only short man himself. "What's with the noise?" Seeing you with that tear stained face he stood there for a moment, then walks over quietly and took a seat to tired to stand. The one night he actually could get passed his insomnia and you wake him with your noise. "What happened?" He pinched the bridge of his nose not really mad, but he's tired.

"I'm sorry..I'll be quiet." You mentally kicked yourself. He gave you a look that basically said 'I'm already here fucking spill.' "Nightmare of the burning house." You spoke and he made a small noise of understanding. He also had quite a few of them hence the insomnia. Well, maybe he can help. "Go back to sleep."

Maybe not that way.

You lower your head scared of facing those images again. "Will you stay till I fall asleep?" Maybe it was the fact that you were scared, or half asleep but you grab onto his shirt sleeve and add a small "please.." 

"Fine, if it'll get me a peaceful nights sleep then okay." He crawls over and lays in your bed getting a flustered shocked face from you. "Le..wha..I..." Were you even forming words at this point? Strong arms yank you near muffling your voice. "Shut up and sleep, I'm tired from work and need a couple hours of sleep."

As if his words were a spell your eyes grow heavy and you slip into a dream of nothing. The bad dreams didn't come back.

You felt safe.


	3. Don't Breakdown

It has been a few days since the whole sleeping thing happened. You noticed two things.

One. Levi wasn't so bad.

And two. His body is sculpted real nicely. He has to have a six pack or something under that shirt.

Today was Tuesday so class had to happen. Thanks to Hanji rumors started to circulate that you and Levi are dating because you're staying at his place. Levi said to ignore it but at lunch Petra would give you a sour look once in awhile. It was making you feel uncomfortable. So you just find a quiet place to yourself on a bench near a bare sakura tree.

"Is that a new character?" A voice asks from over your shoulder. It was Eren. He knew you liked to draw but nothing of your job. "Yeah." You respond while blushing.

"Awesome! You're real good at this..though you are an art major. So guess thats normal." The teal eyed boy was two year younger but rather sweet. "Think you could teach me sometime?" He smiled while taking a seat next to you to better admire your art. After a few moments you managed to smile too and nod.

Everyone has noticed how you've changed. You smile less, you aren't making jokes, if anything your friends wished to try and be there for you. And you just wished to keep them at a small distance. At least till you fully heal. Eren and you discussed art for a bit on a bench outside. You tried to help him with some basic stuff, "no not there you draw the lining for the joints here and here."

"Huh? Why?" He honestly sucked but anything to help your mood improve. What were friends for? Another smile tugged at your lips. "Your hopeless Eren."

"Hopelessly good looking?" He counters.

"Tch, You look about as good looking as the fucking dirt beneath my shoes." A voice spoke up from behind the two. You look up with your friend to see Levi. Eren tenses up immediately. "I came to ask you what you wanted for dinner." See, he was talking to you but glaring at Jeager the entire time. "Right...how about we continue our art lesson later Eren?" You gave him an apologetic look and watch him walk off.

Honestly, Levi wasn't helping your anxiety about all this go away. He always hated Eren yeah, but why bug you? "That wasn't necessary. Come on lets just go." You had chapter rough drafts to draw and homework.

He saw you were slightly annoyed and mentally kicked himself. Not that he'd let you know he's sorry cause fuck Jeager. It's way to obvious he likes you, and he's not taking you away from him.

Why does that matter? You're friends. If he ever would define your relationship.

....Still, Jeager wasn't taking you.

=====

Dishes cleaned. Check.

Showered. Check.

Now time to get more work done, you wanted to try and be at least a bit ahead of everything.  
.  
.  
.

Nothing.

Nothing came to mind for a plot. After two hours of trying you were left angry with yourself. Has this really affected you so bad you can't work? What if you got fired? School sucks with the work now and Petra hating you. She used to be your friend, another girl for the girls outing. Your chest was hurting again. You hated all this. Again that lonely feeling was attacking you.

Pushing away from your set up you went off to the kitchen to get a glass of water. All the while you stare at the knives. "Would it matter?" You wondered out loud.

As if on time a voice rose. "It would." Damn, how was he there when you needed something sturdy to latch onto? Something to keep the floor beneath your feet from shattering. "Don't even think about what I know is going on in that small mind of yours." He spoke as if venom dripped from every word.

You felt your heart drop. These thoughts have been popping up quite often through the past 2 days. Setting his keys aside he took off his jacket and hung it up in the closet. Silver eys peek over slightly to see you looking down. You were smiling with Jeager and here with him you were frowning...was it contagious?

Annoyed with himself for his current idea he leaves the room and comes back. "(Y/N).." he calls. Your eyes meet his and look surprised, then somewhat happy. "You have an interesting smile, Levi." Laughter rang out from you at how cute he was right now.

He was holding up a drawing of a smile in front of his mouth. Those steel eyes looked the same so it just seemed odd. "It made you smile didn't it?" He retorts glaring, but with that sign still in front of his face you end up laughing more. His conclusion was correct. Smiles are contagious.

If this was what he had to do to see a glimpse of the old cheerful you then so be it.

To be honest you were glad to feel laughter. The incident happened 4 days ago yes, but here you were being buttered up by the sour looking Levi. How could you stay down? He was to sweet. When he felt like it and wasn't nagging you to clean on the side.

"Thank you Levi."

Right then and there he swore his heart stopped. Your smile had his breath halted. Naturally he kept his outside facade cool. He made his signiture 'tch' sound before speaking. "Yeah yeah, just don't expect me to do this crap every time you're suicidal."

"Of course. Hm..I think you just gave me a new plot idea. I better hurry while its still fresh!" Excited you rushed off. Locking yourself away for the next few hours until it was complete.

.  
.  
.

Whoa, you were starving. What time was it? Checking the computer it showed around ten. Damn, about eight hours. New record go you!

Exiting the room you go back to the kitchen and glanced at the knives passing by. It didn't feel like you wanted to use them. "Are you seriously still thinking like that?" He asks while leaning against a wall.

You shook your head no. "I wasn't, but would you do the thing again if I was?"

He kept his usual deadpanned expression.

"No."


	4. New Bully On Campus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realized I forgot to put chapter summaries...I'm dumb. Welp get ready to meet the bully, bet you already know who it is cause wow this felt obvious.

The funeral had passed some days ago and you were unable to cry when looking at the bodies. Dull (E/C) orbs stared at them and walked on.

It still hurt.

You could hear your mothers family sobbing in the background mainly. To be honest you wished that it was possible to ask why, what was going on in your fathers mind? Why did this have to happen? After it was over, and you go back to Levi's place you make a beeline to your bedroom locking yourself in.

That night you cried silently. No matter how much he knocked on the door, you ignored him and sat against the bed holding yourself. Anything to help quiet the pain.

.  
.  
.

As the days passed Petra was getting worse with her sour looks, she'd toss notes at you in class. It always read the same thing.

'Leave Levi alone you whore!'

As usual you crumple it up and shove it into your jacket pocket. She has been his friend since they were in high school so you got that she liked him, but to turn on you as soon as she hears you live with the guy hurts. Like damn Petra you had nowhere to go, chill!

Levi is nice enough to let you stay, provided you clean up after yourself all the time. You didn't see him THAT way...okay maybe a little. He's always had your curious eye and after living with him for almost two weeks you have found out new stuff to like about him.

While walking to go meet Hanji and the usual trio but a foot stretches out causing you to stumble and drop your sketch book. "Well look who it is? The whore who slept with Levi to get a home." Petra giggled covering her gloss lips. She wore way to much damn make-up.

Sitting up you go to grab your sketchbook only to have it taken. "Give that back. Now Petra!"

"Ohh~ whats this? Anime nerd?" She ripped a page out you had been working on since last night. "Garbage." The sound of it being torn in half hurt more than one who isn't an artist could understand. Then another one and another. That was work being torn, it was time, love, and a bit of your heart. And what did you do?

Nothing.

You were in shock.

"Oopsie~ That'll teach you to listen better." Tossing it at you she poked your head a bit. "Stay. Out. My. Way."

And off the bitch went. Oh you wanted to smash her face into a tree. The pain was coming back.

=====

About ten minutes later Hanji and Levi had come by to look for you. "(Y/N)! What happened?" Hanji spoke or rather shouted, much to her short friends annoyance. Nothing was said. You sat there on your knees holding your torn drawing near.

Levi leaned down to get a better look at your face past your bangs and felt a stabbing pain in his chest. You looked like the night he found you in the rain. Only worse almost. Dull eyes, tears, and just looking overall dead inside.

He grabbed your shoulder. "Who was it?" Yeah he knew people had been saying shit but he knew how to block it out. Everyone gets talked about, who cares, but when it escalates to bullying that's where he draws the line. Hanji walked over and picked up your sketchbook and handed it back to you. "Here."

Shakily accepting it you stood opening it and tucking the few ripped drawing back in. At least not all were gone but..you loved the more recent ones very much. "Say something (Y/N)!" Hanji lightly shook you. She didn't like not seeing her usual friend who'd nag her, laugh with her. Who was this broken girl?

Shoving her away you ran. It wasn't like they could do anything anyways! What's the point!?

====

You sat at a park alone at night not to far from 'home' at least it used to be. There were fresh pages still left so you doodled. At some point you ended up sketching your friends. All together smiling, except Levi. It was pretty detailed too. It's your fault for the distance. How did you used to act? You don't remember all the way at this point with all the other thoughts in your brain.

Meanwhile, Levi had gone searching for you.

When you didn't come back at first he assumed you just went on a walk, after you missed dinner he began to worry, and when you still didn't come back he grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

He tried looking around the college. No sign of you.

The parks locally. No.

Hanjis place. No.

Your old burnt house. No.

The park near there was the only place left and he hoped to any higher power you were there. If not then he would assume the worst. There you were. Sitting alone on a bench drawing away. "Oi! What the fuck are you doing out here!" Levi growled at you watching your body jump in surprise.

Not thinking you just apologize to him. "I'm sorry for staying out this long..I-I just needed time to thi--"

He forcefully yanked you into a hug. Despite the height difference it still works as he buries his face into your shoulder. "You stupid fucking brat." His breaths came out in slight pants signaling his exhaustion. How long was he looking for you? His skin was cold. "Sorry...I'm sorry."

With one long sigh he pulls away from you. "Tch, did anything happen while out here?" He swore he'd kill anyone who touched you. Relief floods when you shook your head 'no'.

"Then lets go. I'm damn cold." He led the way back towards his place. You couldn't help but gaze back at the path that would lead you to your old home. Hurrying to catch up with Levi you continue on the path far away from here. At least it was warm at his place.

======

"So wanna tell me what happened at the school?" He starts. You, being the idiot just ends up choking on your tea.

"N-no.." you choked out through cough fits. An audible sigh passed his pale lips. He's tired of always repeating himself to get answers. So he made a decision. "If you don't tell me then I'll just stick around you whenever I can. Let's see that fucker come around when I'm there to kick their ass."

People were just starting to die down on the rumors, he'd mess it up. Not that you would mind it being true to be honest. You've known Levi longer than most his so called fans anyway. It's embarrassing but you can be honest with yourself...a little.

So you have tiny, itty, bitty, feelings for Levi. Hurry you're not the only girl.

You're just better at hiding it from him.

"(Y/N)?" You look up to see your faces a little to close as he snaps his fingers in your face. A blush spreads as you give your attention.

Unable to speak a moment you just blink several times. When seeing the males eyes narrow that's when you speak "no. I'll deal with it myself." Sitting back he looked highly unconvinced.

So quietly he got up, put his dishes away, and you swore you saw a ghost of a smirk on his face. "Bullshit." Now you weren't sure, but you're assuming he isn't going to leave you alone tomorrow.

"Well fuck me," you groan facepalming. Tomorrow Petra is going to get worse, your precious art is at stake.

Levi laid back along his bed fiddling with something unimportant. As of he heard you he replied, mostly to himself.

"Gladly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well damn Levi..


	5. Unwanted Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is more of a protective short wolf if you think about it. What do you think?

Next morning, fresh start.

No worries.

Who are you kidding this was the absolute worst!

You've been trying all morning to convince Levi to not follow you like a wolf.

And oh did he go overboard...at least to you. He'd glare at anyone who said anything to get them to shut up, after class you'd find him moments later walking to meet up with you, and he even had to put a hand on a kid as a threat.

To be fair the guy was a dick, it was some tall blonde dude. His name was Rei- something. Always hangs out with that quiet dark haired boy, and Annie. Petra well..Levi wasn't in this class so the note abuse still went on. A few mean words were whispered too along with glares. You only had 2 classes today so not to bad. A force shoved you out the door after everyone leaves. Now here you are fallen with your sketches sprawled out around you.

Even if you didn't see who it was you knew.

Bitch mcbitchy magee Petra. Fine, she wants to fight because Levi was being nice enough to help you, so be it.

Next time bitch just you wait.

"Tch I'm not here for one minute and shit happens again. Fuck." Speak of the devil. He was walking over while watching you clean up the mess that was your life. Not wishing for him to worry you manage a smile his way.

Silent.

There was that familiar silence you remember. Oddly enough it's not uncomfortable anymore. No longer speaking he picks up the last sketch and looks it over. This one looked awfully similar to him, only he had neko ears and a goth collar. If he could, he'd laugh. He spoke in his usual bored tone. "Didn't know you had a kink for leashes."

Panicked you race over snatching that drawing up. "I-I don't!" Truth be told this was an idea for a new story. Your current one was coming to a close, a couple books was good enough. A small shrug was given as he walks past you. Assuming it was home you follow. It was a usual routine in this place. You found it so boring at times.

"Hey Levi?" He spares you a glance. "Wanna go to Starbucks?"

======

You grabbed your frappuccino drink finding the doodle of a bunny so adorable. Managing to smile at the cutesy art style you didn't notice someone watching. "What's with that shitty smile?"

"You have such a way with words, you deserve an award." You joke. It felt like its been forever since you've done that. Note to self, needs some tuning. You're rusty.

His response was a simple cold glare and clicking his tongue as he took a seat across from you. "What doodle did you get on yours?" You show him your bunny and he shows you his...grumpy kitty. Were they making fun?   
.  
.  
.

Okay so you may have laughed. He didn't have to smack you upside the head. "That hurt you know." You pout while rubbing the back of your head.

"Shut it." He spat back while drinking his drink. Finishing up your frappuccino with little talking between the two, you toss the garbage along with his. Moving to his side at the door now you guys head home. A comfortable silence takes hold and you can't complain.

It wasn't so bad to have a wolf hovering you supposed.

====

You were wrong. Oh so fucking wrong. See, the other day people just questioned why you two were stuck together. He's already threatened several people, and punched Reiner. Poor Eren was chased away from you so no art lesson today.

Hanji was her usual self, Mikasa glared at Levi and told you to let her know if he hurts you. Mother hen right here. Everything else went moderately okay till class fucking started. Today in class? Oh well Levi's fans were either gossiping rudely or tossing notes at you. Some even hovered over you until Mr. Smith showed up.

Was Petra the fucking leader of the pack or some shit? Now when they tossed a note you just slid it off the desk. By the end of class there were small piles around you.

"Look, it's the fugly man stealer!"

"Wonder how she convinced Levi to sleep with her. She's hideous!"

They giggle to each other while you just pack up wishing for the day to be over. The words stung a little, but you did your best to ignore it like he told you to.

"You know it would've been better if you died with your crazed father and ugly mother." Bitchy magee shouldn't have spoken.

Your mental trigger switched.

What happened next you don't remember all to clearly. Petra was crying with a bruised face and Levi had to pull you away. Seems after you beat her you began to strangle her small throat. Mr. Smith didn't tolerate fighting so sent you to talk with the dean. Ms. Eliza as she prefered to be called by first name cause author-san forgot the last name. Stern but quite nice when she wanted to be. She had an odd habit of using a frying pan to scare Mr. Beilshmit, another teacher here. You kinda shipped it like FedEx.

You were questioned for a few minutes before being excused. Outside you saw Levi leaning against a wall reading a book. When seeing you return it's shut and tucked away within his bag. "What did the old bird say?"

You smiled at his wording, it helped. "I showed her some notes I was getting in class, and explained." A sigh came, "this was my warning." He nods tossing something towards you.

And surprise you actually caught it. Go you with that hand-eye coordination today.

It was a warm sticky bun. "Eat it and lets go. It's still the middle of Spring and cold." While walking you eat the sticky bun happy it was warmed, in this cold weather it hits the spot. Should be warming up soon. Then again weather can be bipolar.

.  
.  
.

Back at his place you tossed the wrapper and went on to work. Last chapter for the book done, your homework was finished, bam! you deserve an 'I'm Awesome' award. The smell of fresh frying veggies caught your nose. So, with a stretch you put your laptop to sleep and head off to the kitchen. "Tch you only come out when there is food involved? Fatass." His eyes never left the pan.

You'd never say it out loud but he looked good in an apron. Of course you ignore the mean comment, he didn't mean most mean things he'd say to you....most.

Silver eyes look up to meet (E/C). "I know I look good. Shut your trap and go sit."

....how'd he do that?

======

Tonight was his turn to wash dishes so you caught up on Miraculous Ladybug. Chat Noir was smooth as usual. Ladybug oblivious as furiously usual and it bugged you to no end who shipped them. 

(If you don't like this show imagine something else with a cute character.)

"If only boys like that existed in real life." Mostly the older ones with smooth personalities. You sighed to yourself. Unbeknownst, the short male had been peeking at the t.v. once in awhile to see what the fuss was about.

He could not understand your infatuation with a male who wore leather that tight. "Levi come watch a movie with me. You don't have class tomorrow right?" It'd be nice to bond a bit over movies. They got you to forget. That's probably why you made sure to always have something to do, it's a way to avoid your mind.

If you kept yourself busy that is.

He walks over after cleaning his hands and putting some sanitizer on them. "Yeah yeah, hold your horses."

"But Jean isn't here?" You retort. He gave you the famous 'I'm tired of your shit' stare, then proceeds to sit next to you on the couch. "I'm picking the movie since you can't keep your smart mouth in check."

.  
.  
.

Fuck Levi with something hard and sand papery. He HAD to pick a horror movie, just had to.

You were buried in his chest with your ears covered. There was another jumpscare followed by people dying. How the hell could this not affect him?

Once in awhile he'd mutter a 'fuck' or a 'shit that's a lot of blood' but other than that nothing! By the end of the movie you were being held somewhat in his lap hugging the male. It was a little weird since you're taller than him so his face was technically..in your chest.

"I missed the end of the movie because of your damn screaming, woman." He tried to get you to let go despite the tiniest of blushes on his face at your position. Didn't work.

Were you really that scared? Hell yeah.

=====

Every little noise startled you. What if that monster came? What if it came from the window or vent? A scratch at the window had you scared so bad you took a pillow and ran out.

Here you were. A 22 year old, scared to the point of needing Levi. You have sank so far in life it's not even funny anymore. You have run out of evens. "Levi..are you asleep?" Nothing. You crack the door open some. "Levi, I can't sleep." Said male turns over in bed giving you one of his scariest glares. "Well try harder, I'm not babysitting you."

Frowning more you hug your pillow tighter. "It's your fault."

"What was that, brat?" You shook your head and left him alone to go back to bed. Alone. In a dark room.

And guess what? You woke up screaming something about being attacked by Foxy for the booty. The door slams open earning another scream from you. "Shut the fuck up, (Y/N)!" Levi rubbed his tired eyes and marched into the bedroom. Ignoring your crying figure he got into bed and yanked you down.

You were shy still about being so close, but it felt safe at least.

With an easy mind you drifted off to sleep.

The next morning you found him already awake and reading in the living room. You offer a thanks and apologize for your waking him up. He mainly wanted to know who Foxy was and...why he wanted the booty. Now this went on for a couple nights till the fear fully went away. Each night he'd complain about you being a crybaby, and how its just a crappy movie.

Truth be told you weren't scared as much after the first night. It was just nice to have him lay there with you, protecting you from harm. It all stopped after a week, you thank him and let Levi know you were alright.

"Tch stop lying brat." He comments much to your surprise. "B..but I'm not. You can go sleep in your bed tonight." You really weren't scared anymore.

Levi ignores you and turns out the lights while climbing into your bed. He's not hearing any excuse you have. "Go to bed." He ordered. Here you were laying in bed against his chest, blushing and confused. The familiar rhythmic beats of his heart help lull you to sleep. He would never let you know how happy it made him to be this close to you, to hold you and protect you. Even if it's unwanted he just wished to protect you.

Brushing a strand of (H/C) hair behind your ear he kissed your forehead and actually got some sleep.

Maybe he was falling for you to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are always complicated aren't they?


	6. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to escalate between you two..in a positive way.

The days moved on and before you knew it you'd been at his place for over a month and a half. It felt so natural. That worried you. While its true you didn't wish to really leave, this was only temporary till you got on your feet. You can afford an apartment.

"Levi, I've been talking with Hanji about room mating with her." You spoke while poking at your dinner. It was chicken alfredo. He glances up at you. "My home not good enough for you, brat?" His aura darkened which scares you a bit but you keep calm.

"Not at all, I love being here but--"

"Then stay. It's not like the bills are that bad with another person living here." He cut you off with this and went back to eating. Truth be told you were having a hard time with your feelings for him. He's awkward at times, a clean freak, and rude to. You still liked him.

You wanted to tell him, but that would only ruin things. So you've kept quiet and it hurts. Petra has left you alone since you knocked a tooth out her mouth so no more complaints about Levi.

Not that you were looking for permission in the first place. After dinner you clean tonight and go to join Levi in the living room for quiet time. He read, you drew. When did he ever do homework? What was his job? The pencil danced over the white of the sketchbook pages creating something out your mind. By the time the rough sketch was finished you mentally facepalm noticing it was looking like Levi.

It's getting worse. With an embarrassed sigh you turn the page to start on something new. Again, it ended up looking similar to that Levi neko with a collar, only this time he had a microphone. Singer? Does Levi sing? Would he be good? "I hate my brain." You shut the book a little roughly forgetting it was 'quiet time'.

He spares you a glance and bookmarks his page. "I'm going to bed." Meaning he'd shower, do some research on whatever work he had and then go to bed. You two no longer slept together in the same bed. Long story short, you ended up shoving him out the bed one night by accident and he got mad.

His fault for pushing his cold ass feet against your legs.

Anyway, you go off to get ready for bed yourself. Dressing in some clean PJ's you tuck yourself in. Real quick you send Hanji a text about something and lay back. "Night Levi" you mumble to yourself before turning over and letting sleep wrap you up.

.  
.  
.

Next day you wake up a bit earlier. Six in the morning is early to you okay..anyways you wanted to surprise Levi and make breakfast. Sadly, he was already mixing eggs in the kitchen. "Funny, you usually don't wake your fatass up till after I get to the bacon." He tilts his head wondering if you had a bad dream.

You walk over and grab yourself some coffee. "Hanji's spam texts woke me." You lied partially.

"Bullshit."

He was good. "No really I have all the spam messages." You told her about maybe partnering with her as a roommate if she finds a place. Your alarm sort of woke you a bit before the spam. Unless it was for food, school, or past eight you weren't leaving those soft blankets. "Must you be so mean early in the morning?" You smiled and lightly hit his shoulder while going to your usual seat at the table.

He clicked his tongue as a reply.

Yes, he had such a cheery personality. Can't you see why your heart loves him. Hear the sarcasm?

=====

Today was Saturday so what better way to spend it then out with a few friends. You though the trio was a good option.

Eren, Armin and Mikasa. "Yo, (Y/N)~!" Eren waved you over with the usual calm smile. A sense of happiness washed over and you smile back. Yeah, that felt good. You were happier more as of late. It could be Levi, could be that Petra left you alone, or maybe that work was going well. Either way you were slowly feeling like yourself again.

When Levi pops up from behind you that's when all the fun was sucked out the air. "Jeager.." he glared seeing that the boy was going in to hug you. "Haha so..funny thing is..." you lower you head pointing at shortstack. "He's tagging along."

"Got a problem? Don't fucking care, lets just hurry up." He walks off towards the movies ready to get this over with.

Mikasa glares at the back of his head while walking ahead of Eren as a form of protection. Armin and you chat about random things, oddly enough last week you discovered he actually read the manga you wrote.

Thank god for pen names.

Of course you didn't use your real name to publish! It was your first series and you didn't want unwanted attention to happen. You'll do a reveal later but for now (pen name) will stay your secret. "What should we watch?" You ask skimming the options. "Deadpool?" Eren suggests.

"I'll watch watever Eren wants." Mikasa shrugged not caring one way or another.

"The Ring?" Levi suggests while glancing at you. Now that was new, you were glaring at him. At least you tried, you looked more scared than mad.

Armin did not like the idea of watching a movie about dead dolls. Neither did you.

But guess what the fuck you ended up watching? Yeah that's right. The Ring. "Fuck you Levi." You mumble clinging onto him as the movie plays out. He replied with a 'gladly' and went on watching the movie as if it bored him. Armin was shaking while covering his eyes, Eren went pale and Mikasa...indifferent, like some dick over here. He knew you'd be scared, which would give the excuse to sleep together again.

Did he feel bad about it? Nah, not so much.

He actually slept better with you at his side. His bed was still better. At the end of the movie you were shaking and mad at the man you were hugging. You seriously hated scary movies. So after being scarred for life you all go to a local yogurt shop. Creamy delights will ease your mind. There was also some other creamy delights you'd like to try. It was right next to you, looked absolutely heavenly.

"Hey (Y/N)! That was my last strawberry!" Eren bantered with you as you stole a bite of his chocolate oreo flavored one. Why he put strawberries on was beyond you.

"Not bad. You have interesting tastes." You licked a bit of melted yogert off you palm and looked up to see a blushing Eren and Armin. "What?"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

That was the day the poor boy known as Eren got the loudest smack upside the head. Levi was a cold bitch.

"Bye guys, thanks for today." They helped you forget for awhile, but it was getting easier with each day. You wave them off one last time before heading home with Levi.

The pain in your chest was shrinking. You were glad that your friends with some stubborn idiots. No matter how much you tried to keep a distance or had small relapses of depression about the event, they kept bugging you to do stuff. In a way you couldn't stay down.

.  
.  
.

Bedtime.

It was like he knew exactly when your fears were rising, because he entered the room right when needed.

Not a word was exchanged as he gets into bed and holds you. (E/C) eyes close slowly while taking in his scent. "Levi?" You mumble. A small 'hm?' came from him. "Why are you being so nice to me? I mean..well before my house burnt down you didn't give me the time of day." Has anything changed?

Silence overtook the room.

Then he spoke. "If you don't shut up, I'm leaving." You peek up at him and he down at you who ends up blushing.

"No, answer me."

"Go to bed."

"No."

"Sleep. Now."

"Make me."

"Now, brat."

"No, br--"

He cut you off by pressing his lips against yours. His were a bit rougher but it was a short, gentle kiss. Didn't think Levi did gentle. "Go to bed." He spoke softer while holding you close. More like smothering you in his chest, mind you you're taller so lets not talk about how you were shifted lower to get this done.

Short people problems.

Your mind was still trying to process what just happened. Why did he keep pulling you in every time you tried to let go? In the end it worked to shut you up. You went to sleep. Dreams of Levi filling your mind. He was going to hate himself in the morning. Fuck, he hated himself right now for giving into his desire to kiss you. So with one kiss to your forehead he blocks the world out going to sleep. Any few hours are helpful.

.  
.  
.

It was a quiet breakfast, and an even more quiet lunch. You didn't know what to say to Levi after last night. During some quiet t.v. time you got sick of all the silence. You hated yourself but asked anyways."Levi..w-what did that k-kiss last night mean? What I mean is why d-did you do it?" Great not you sound like a stuttering idiot.

He rose an eyebrow looking at you then returned to his normal bored look. "You're an idiot. It was to get you to shut up so I could fucking sleep."

Your heart sank immediately. "Oh...well alright then."

"Tch let me finish brat." He leaned over grabbing the back of your neck yanking you in for a kiss. This one was a bit more rough. You respond almost instantly to the hunger of this kiss. When you part for that little thing called air he liked that look on your face. Flustered and in a daze.

"That meant, 'Now, you're fucking mine'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! I DID get around to the romance as we progress.


	7. What Are We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things progress as usual..

Did..did this mean what you thought? Levi Ackerman claiming you as his girlfriend? Can't be true someone don't wake you from this dream! Better yet, pinch you!

"Owowow Levi!" You whined when he pulled your cheek as if it was rubber and lets it go. An audible sigh passed his lips before he speaks. "Are you listening at all?" He had just asked you if you wanted to get out the house and here you are acting as brainless as that Jeager kid. Not to self, self? Hm? Don't let (Y/N) hang with Jeager. She'll catch stupid.

"Right..what was it you asked?" Does he expect you to just snap out of la la land that quick. Levi gets up dragging you by the hand twords the door. "We're going out." Some fresh air would be good to help your head out the clouds. He said you were his not that you were his girlfriend. Was there a difference?

.  
.  
.

Here you sit pouting while rubbing your head. He hit you again when you laughed too hard that the guy drew a grumpy cat on his cup once more. At least you got off easy. "Levi I don't think the poor man deserved your wrath."

"Punk was mocking me, he's lucky I don't fuck him up." He was sitting with his legs crossed skimming a book he brought along. "Aren't you a ball of sunshine." You say sarcastically then look at how cute the bunnies were on your cup. They were touching noses with a heart. As a retort to your previous words he glares at you. He couldn't say it out loud but he was a bit jealous that the barista was making you giggle..he wanted to do that to.

Not being able to express yourself had its downsides. "(Y/NNN)~~!!" A familiar voice chimes while walking over. "For the love of--God dammit shitty-glasses can you ever be quiet?" So much for a nice evening with you.

"Nope!" She popped the P with her usual shit eating grin. While taking a seat next to you the brunette latched onto your arm "so hows the date going? Any Levi babies on the way?" Levi just about choked on his tea and you were ready to bury yourself right then and there. After fixing himself the short male pinched the bridge of his nose. He was going to murder the brunette someday and for damn sure get away with it.

Hanji giggled at your guys reaction. "Guys I'm kidding UNLESS *gasp* YOU ARE HAVING LEVI BABIES!? Oh I've got to tell Eren! It'll break his poor heart!" You snag her cell. "We're not on a date and I'm not pregnant. Do I look bloated to you?"

Shaking her head no she yanks her cell back. "But you two are dating right?" She leaned on her elbow and drank her coffee. "What? n-"

"Yeah, what of it? None of your damn concern."

"I knew it!!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Now, you fainted.

=====

Tired eyes open slowly to see a white clean ceiling. "What happened?" you ask as you force your body up. A pack of ice was pushed against your head making you flinch away. "You passed out. If you weren't feeling well you should've said something brat." He actually sounded a bit worried despite the bored look. "Sorry its just..well...am I really...uh..you know?" You couldn't look him in the eyes, if anything you prayed this wasn't a dream. The drumming of your pulse within your ears doesn't help the silence.

Were you even ready to date right now? Yeah you liked him. Its just..the problems with you still trying to piece yourself back together. You're doing good so far and if something bad happened with Levi you'd be at square one. It all takes time. You can take it slow.

The chair he was sitting in creaks with the movement he made to sit up better. "Do I have to spell it out?" You nod as that lovely shade of red grows.

"You. Are. Mine. Get it now? My girlfriend. Only mine so no Jeagers allowed." You could've sworn a hint of pink was on his face too. That last part got you to smile. "You hear me clear now?"

"Crystal." It was like a small dream to actually have the person you like return the feelings. Levi leaned in slightly, "good cause I don't do sharing." His lips merely brush yours before the door is slammed open. On impulse you shove Levi away to see the unwelcome guest. It was Hanji, Eren, Armin and Mikasa. They all looked worried, except Hanji who was grinning. "(Y/N) guess what! I found a place for us to roommate!" Hanji spoke with excitement oozing through.

Shit. You forgot you told her to search for a place both you could stay. Levi wasn't budging before so you thought if a place came up he'd let you go. "The shit you talking about shitty-glasses? (Y/N) isn't--" Mikasa cut him off walking over to check on you. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you right..just tell me and I'll take care of it."

Whoa. Mother hen take it down to a 4, you're at a 10 and I need you at about a 4. You still loved her for caring. Eren and Armin awkwardly laugh while walking over. "We're glad you're ok. Hanji called screaming like a chicken with its head cut off about you dying." 

"Yeah, it r-really scared us." Armin adds. You had such sweet friends. Well not Hanji but the others were nice. So, you spend the next few moments explaining things. Levi made sure to sit in a way that kept you from Eren.

=====

After they all left you go to order dinner, pizza was the option for tonight. You were to lazy to cook and it's Sunday. "You're gonna become fat if you eat too much junk." He poked your side a few times earning a surprised flinch and a giggle. You smack his hand "stop I'm on the phone. Hm? Yes sir I'm here. I want a large pepperoni and...Levi stop it."

He'd snakes his arms around your waist tugging you into him. His head resting on your shoulder. "Make me." Not wishing to delay feeding your poor stomach you roll your eyes. "And add some garlic bread sticks in there. Mhm yup that's all address is (random address)...huh? Oh...well thanks for the complement." Levi snags the phone while gripping you tighter. "If the food isn't here within the next ten minutes I'm going to personally march down to that shit hole and fuck you up."

Click.

And oh it did actually arrive within the time Levi ordered. You could only give apologetic looks from the background as your new boyfriend glares at the poor pizza man while paying him.

"I'm picking the movie this time, I don't trust you not to pick something horrible." He 'tched' and took a seat by you setting the food along the table.

In the end you picked 'Think Like a Man' good thing was that its funny. Bad part, the make out scenes made you uncomfortable. The comedy balanced it out so you didn't pay to much mind. You tossed your legs over Levi's lap and lazily lean against him. Again, you're a bit taller than him by maybe two or three inches so it could be a bit weird. His face could fit somewhere between your neck and breast.

Not bad if he wanted to hug you. You actually hoped he would.

When the men found out the women had the 'playbook' Levi muttered a few comments. Things like 'their plan is fucking stupid' and 'this is stupid.' Even still he watched the whole movie and ate pizza with you. You had fallen asleep near the end, try as you might to stay awake to see the conclusion your eyes fell. Oh well, Levi can tell you in the morning.

Said short male carried you bridal style up to his bedroom and set you down. Being careful not to wake you he slides your vest off leaving you in your undershirt so it wont leave you to uncomfortable. That's about as much as he wanted to try so that you don't wake up. Off to the mess, he cleans, brushes his teeth, and changs into his PJ's.

Joining you in bed he holds your sleeping form. Unable to rest just yet due to his insomnia he just laid there. His body relaxes for the next hour and darkness takes his mind. He wondered if you were really going to leave him in this house all alone and move in with Hanji. After sharing it with you he didn't think he'd like the quiet as much as before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor guy, you wouldn't leave him alone would you?


	8. Time Heals Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to conclude this story♥

As usual when you awoke Levi was gone. Today was Monday so school right? You were a bit tired. After the whole getting ready process you grab your bag and head down to the kitchen. Smelled like french toast was the dish today. Yum!

"As usual you come when I cook." He speaks while setting the last one on a plate. Some powdered sugar was scattered over your two as his two were already done. How did he get so good at cooking? Damn it was a turn on for you. "What time is it?" You ask while sitting.

He took a glance at his watch before setting the pan in the sink. "A bit past seven thirty." Levi found his seat across from you settling the plates along with the syrup. Honestly, you felt bad he always cooked. You've tried to ask for more to do and he just made you clean the house..not what you had in mind. To be polite you get up rushing to the fridge much to his confusion. "Hurry up. Food is better when fresh." He's actually been a bit kinder since that first kiss happened Saturday night.

You came back with glasses of juice to go with the lovely breakfast. While setting his cup down you snuck a kiss to his cheek and took your seat. "Tch what was that for?" He lowered his eyes cutting into his french toast with the fork.

"A thank you for always cooking." You smother syrup over yours. You liked to do the whole zig zag patters and watch it spread. After finishing you cleaned up still having a bit of time before needing to head off to class. While spacing out Levi had finished getting ready as well and snakes his arms around your waist. "Levi my hands are wet, if you want a hug wait till after were not in a time crunch." You don't stop your scrubbing. It was the last plate.

He stayed silent for a moment before coming up with an idea. He blew into your ear starling you making the plate slip back into the water which splashes a bit on your cheek.

Unamused you could feel his smirk against your shoulder. "Get off me shorty." You grumble wiping your cheek with a dry rag. "What was that?" He growled.

"You heard me."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

And now you're late to class.

Levi was to.

No you didn't do what you think. 

Showing up to class late you got a small lecture from the professor. It went on about things you blocked out. You took your seat when told, fixing the scarf around your neck. It was the only way to hide the new love bites from Levi. All that really happened was a few heated kisses and a mark or two to tease you. He was to evil.

Petra had caught sight of a mark along your neck as you adjusted the scarf and glared. In her mind she still hated you, still wanted to be with Levi. Once class ended Petra had rushed out ahead of you but not before knocking into you. She's short but has some strength. "Levi~ I miss hanging out with you. Why don't you, me and the old group go out to our old place?" Petra hugged Levi's arm while the other continued to hold his book.

Shooting the strawberry blonde a cold glare he yanks his arm away. There was suspension that she was the one bullying (Y/N), especially after the incidence he walked in on, but you never said anything on who to blame. You actually came out moments later while tucking your sketch book away. It was kind of a perk that Levi's class ended before yours, he was always there to walk with you.

When looking up to see him you immediately frown. There was your bully hugging your boyfriends arm. "Hello (Y/N)! Me and Levi were just talking~" she shoots you a soft glare while patting the male on the back. "So Levi what do you say to my request?" He silently puts his book away. "Maybe. I have a date so it depends."

Petra looked at him in shock and you in confusion. "Date? With who!?" She looked almost heart broken. He shrugs her off and walks up to you a ghost of a a smile on his lips as he took your hand. "With (Y/N)." A blush crawled to your face as you look the other way. You didn't take Levi to be a PDA kind of person.

Petra was absolutely pissed, maybe a little pride hurt to. "Why do you even like her? She's not worth your time and she's not even pretty!"

At first he said nothing, but you shrank a bit as your smaller boyfriends aura grew dark. "First. She doesn't fucking cake on make-up like some plastic barbie wannabe! Second. Looks aren't everything she's got a good heart unlike some fake bitch I'm looking at, and if you EVER hurt her or talk like that in front of me again..."

He squeezed your hand. "I have no problems going to jail for kicking your ass."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Let's just say you attracted a ring of attention, and Petra looked to funny with mascara tracks running down her face. "Tch what are you spacing out for?" Levi tugged on your connected hands which made you stumble bumping into him. He was unfazed. A smile tugged at your lips. "Nothing really. I'm just glad it was you that found me that night."

It wasn't just him, but your friends that also put in time to help you feel better. All the broken pieces were being put back together slowly, it would be nice if one day you could introduce Levi to your parents.

Forgiving what's happened will take some time. You don't even know if you can fully forgive your father for killing your mother and unborn sibling, but maybe you can try. He wondered what brought that on. Were you upset again? Internally groaning he rummaged in his bag and pulled somethig out. "(Y/N).." Levi looked up at you holding a paper over his mouth.

Unable to help it you laugh. It looked so funny yet cute. That smile drawn on paper was a clever idea then and still is now. Did he think you looked down? He watches you, hating this stupid paper, but loving to see you smile. Even if he felt embarrassed he'd do anything for you.

Ugh..you had him wrapped around your finger.

..But he'll never tell you that.

====

Back at the house you split to set your stuff neatly within your room and go to bug Levi in his. What you saw shocked you. In all the time here you not once saw him do work.

Yet, here he was settling some math papers out along with the book. It looked cute to see the short stack wearing glasses and scribbling along the paper. "You gonna stare all day or come in?" He spoke without looking up.

You had the perfect idea for payback. It might earn repercussions. Silently you shut the door. Soft steps carry you to his desk where your arms envelope around his neck. "Whatcha working on?" You peek over his shoulder since you're leaning over to hug him. A few taps of his pencil against the top of the un-opened book signal the answer.

Listening to the soft scribbles of the pencil on paper you grew bored quickly and blow in his ear softly. A smirk plays on your lips as you physically felt him stiffen. His pencil was gripped slightly. "Oi, (Y/N) what the hell are you doing? I'm tying to work." No answer came only a light bite of his ear, earning you a shiver from him. To be mean you move down and bit his neck leaving a mark and stop.

He groaned shooting a glare your way for stopping.

Smiling you kiss his cheek. "Have fun working on homework with a boner, bye!" You don't wait a second before bolting out back to your room. "(Y/N)!!" He growled as his grip on the pencil snapped it. You loved your short, foul mouthed boyfriend. He helped in more ways than you spoke. Hopefully these days can continue. Never again will you wish for more excitement in your life.

The door to your room slams open showing your angry roommate. "Let's study together, Ms. Collar kink." He locked the door behind him while swinging a black and white collar on his finger, was it bad you had neko ears that worked perfectly with that? Hey, manga life is anime life.

"I-I dont have a c..collar kink." You shrink back but were tackled onto the bed covered in kisses. Tonight would be fun. 

You know what? Levi was more than enough excitement in your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my crappy work..it was real fun to write (repost here). See you in the next book.


End file.
